Christopher Bonin's Dapper Knight Trilogy
by batmanfan1269
Summary: A Four Part Story with an epilogue. Enjoy!


Part I: Boner Begins

The elevator door slams shut, startling me into grabbing Bruce's thick...hairy...hand. I slowly go down to depths of the bat cave. Bruce wraps his muscular arms around my body, filling me with a feeling of safety in the dark recesses of Gotham City.

As the black elevator slides to halt at the lowest depths of the tall steel column that is the entrance to Bruce's fortress of solitude. I step into the dimly lit room, and Bruce reaches past me and flicks a light switch. The lights steadily get brighter, illuminating all of Bruce's toys. He grabs my hand and leads me over to a glass display case and flips another light switch. More lights turn on and show the one thing I had come here to see. The costume of Robin: the Boy Wonder stood before me. I gazed in amazement.

"Do you want to wear it?" Bruce whispered into my ear from behind me.

"Yes" I whispered back.

"Take off your clothes" he said, turning to a case behind him.

As I stripped off my clothes, I heard Bruce doing the same. I glanced a peek at what was in store for me.

Part II: The Dapper Knight

Bruce was standing strong and tall like a majestic knight. He was my knight in black armor: the dapper knight. I crept closer to him. My heart was pounding with anticipation. As my arm felt his chest, I noticed that this was not the carbon fiber armor that he had worn the last time we met.

"Holy cow", I gasped...

"Thats right: leather." Bruce whispered.

He pulled me into a tight embrace as the leather rippled with his muscles beneath. I could feel how strong his abs were beneath the black suit he wore.

He lifted my head up and kissed me. As our lips locked into one long kiss I could feel his stubble scratch my face. He didn't shave, just like he told me he wouldn't. That's how I like my men: rough and rugged. Coincidentally that's also how I like my sex.

In the adjoining bedroom, Bruce threw me onto the bat-shaped water bed. As I landed down a gigantic crash filled the bat cave shaking the entire facility. Everything was silent for a moment as both Bruce and I looked around, searching for the source of this disruption. The silence was broken when a maniacal laughter filled the air.

Part III: My Dark Knight Rises (If you know what I mean)

Seeing Bruce spring into action gave the biggest hard-on I had ever had. He leaped forward, attacking the joker with all his might. As I watched them grapple and wrassle, exchanging blow for blow, I looked around for a weapon I could use to fight. In the corner of the bat cave I saw a double barrel shotgun and sprinted for it. The joker saw me running for it and threw a rope that quickly tangled around me. This was not how I imagined being tied up in the bat cave would be like. I was left helpless to watch Bruce and the Joker fight it out.

After a good two hours of hearing them grunt and punch eachother, Bruce forced the joker to the ground and punched him square in the jaw, and the joker went limp.

"What now?" I asked Bruce.

"Now," Bruce said, "we bone."

Part III.i The Thrilling Climactic Conclusion

Bruce and I are back where we were about two hours ago. Both of us on the bed with his weight on top of me. His stubble scratches my neck. He turns me onto my stomach and we both strip off our clothes. He is inside me, and I love it.

We keep going for an hour straight. I spend it all in total ecstasy. I can't think of anything except Bruce's throbbing member inside me.

After a while, we collapse, gasping on the bed.

"Now your turn." Bruce says.

I climb on top of him and the ecstasy comes back. I start to feel as though we are becoming one, and I reach a glorious orgasm as a sharp pain shoots through my stomach. I look down and see a knife sticking through my chest. I look behind me.

"Gotcha!" says the Joker, laughing.

Bruce lifts me off him and punches the Joker as I black out.

Fin.

Epilogue:

The sound of the bat mobile driving away, woke me in the king size bed filling Bruce's guest bedroom. I rang the bell next to the bed and Alfred walked in.

"Yes, Master Robin?"

"Where's Bruce?"

"He's off to an important...er...business meeting

in Japan. Your wound is healing nicely sir."

"When will Bruce be back?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Well it seems like we have some time to kill, don't we, Alfred?"

"If you wish, sir." Alfred said undoing his belt.

To be continued...


End file.
